Angels and Demons
by SilenceForever
Summary: Angel and Demons. Reincarnations and revelations. Heathiel and Draconis. Hary and Draco. And the love that saved us all! HD slash! rr
1. Default Chapter

SKITzophrentic Authoress: Hello my luvvies, I'm finally back! I'm planning on actually finishing this story dies of surprise

Draco: Yeah, because that promise has always worked in the future

Harry: Drake come on, you know she has to write that so that people will read

Draco: luv, you know I'm here to try to persuade people not to read this

Harry: Okay…………….

Draco: DIE!!!!!!!!!

Harry and Skit: WHO?

Draco: The flying squirrels that keep making fun of me

Harry: Okay Drakey, come here, just go to your happy place, go visit Foamy

Draco: FOAMY giggles

Skit: Ok……………well let's get on with the story aye?

Summary: A millennia ago, a terrible war was fought between the demons and the angels, but when the leaders of these paradoxical races fell in love, peace seemed inevitable. Then tragedy struck again, covered up by lies. The truth, however, would not be diminished and is back to haunt the reincarnations of the lovers, will an old rivalry be changed? Or will the truth find it's end? (Let me give you a hint, if it was the former then this wouldn't be a slash fic.)

Chapter Rating: PG

Chapter One: Dragon

I suppose with you being humans that you would not know of my kind, or the dangers that we bring. This is nothing but a mere disadvantage on your part, considering that perhaps my story will not make as much sense as it once would. But you need to know what I have to tell.

Let me start about 5 millennia ago when we were first discovered. A war raged between the demons and the angels, neither willing to give into the other. Millions died, and power was such an uncertain thing that many wished not to have it. Death hid behind every corner, creeping from the shadows to devour you as you slept, one eye open.

As the war came to an end, two leaders, Draconis- Leader of the light and Heathiel-leader of the dark, formed a bond of love. A love so strong that it would carry on for years to come. Then a horrible tragedy happened, Draconis committed suicide. Atleast, that's what was told. This is where I come in, for I know the truth; Draconis did not kill himself, for his love for Heathiel could not lead him to such an act. He cared to much for the demon to hurt him in that way and his happiness could not end that way.

How do I know? I am Circe, and half-bred. I was there through it all and now watch from above, laughing as they now avoid the inevitable, there love will come.

Draconis did not kill himself that night, I did. Do not scoff, if I were lying you would know. Do not sneer for I loved Draconis like my own brother, I did it to show that their love could not be broken, even by death. I had the permission from both parties. Here, let me show you what happened.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

A girl with deep red hair and dark brown eyes rushed down the corridor toward her leaders room. Her wings were pressed closely to her back, blood red streaked the white wings and reflected the light of the moon.

Reaching the door, she pounded on it feverishly, praying the lovers were in their room. It seemed that the fates were on her side that night as the door swung open revealing a slightly rumpled Heathiel.

"Circe? What is it?" His voice was hoarse as he hissed out the question.

"Let me in!" He complied then rejoined his mate on the bed.

"I've had and idea." Circe said, almost jumping from excitement.

"That is a scary thought, spit it out Circ, we're busy." Draconis said, leaning against Heathiel and the latter kissed his neck.

"Stop. My lords, you are aware of the dangers that befall you, of the rising thoughts of rebellion from the Death clan?" The two men nodded, their attention now fully on the young half-bred.

"Then commit the deed yourself."

A raised eyebrow met her statement.

"Do what?" Draconis asked, frowning.

"Well, to be blunt, kill yourself." Circe said this last part almost to quietly to hear, the men flared.

"WHAT! Are you mad? Instead of letting others try to kill Drac, we go ahead and beat them to it?" Anger seemed to radiate from Heathiel.

"You expect me to kill myself?!??!?!?!" Draconis had stood, his pale white wings spread from his back like daggers glinting in sunlight.

"No, my lords, never. I propose that……….that………I kill you. I could be punished and killed, and Heathiel can kill himself out of 'despair'. You will be together in death and in after-life. Your souls forever combined."

"And if out souls do not bind?"

"No loss, you will be saved by the powers if all is not well. You don't risk a war by this and are forever cast into eternity of youth, love, and peace."

"And how are we to know that you………."

"If I meant you harm I would not have asked to kill you." Circe's voice had gotten defensive.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

They agreed to the plan, and it was all carried out fully. In the end I was right, they now are in loose words 'together forever'. I actually find humor in the fact that we go on about our lives as normal. There is a Heaven, but it is more of a separate dimension. We live as humans; when you die you will go to another dimension. This is where the idea of reincarnation comes from. We had no memories of the event, but I soon gained it as a privilege to a service I performed.

My lord's, however did not get off so easy. They do not remember anything, but if my plans go…………. well……….as planned they should soon. They have been reincarnated into wizards. There names, and it pains me to say this, are Draco Eternitus Malfoy and Harry James Potter.

It pains me because it does not show off their true potential, their true power. Their names are simply not strong enough for them, but then again it is such a trivial matter and I am just being ignorant. It is just a name, nothing more. It doesn't define the person inside and therefore should not matter.

Let me tell you of their lives in this dimension. Draconis, the Lord of the Angels, is now known as Draco Eternitus Malfoy, a 17 year old wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He his about 6' with blonde hair down to his waist, unearthly silver eyes, and a body of and Egyptian god. He is feminine to be sure, but is masculine enough to not be mistaken as a women. Moving on I must say it brings tears to my eyes as I think about his horrid childhood.

His father, Lucius Malfoy, is a horrid death eater, forcing my beloved leader to follow in his footsteps, even using abuse as a persuasive method. I have watched as he has used curses on my master such as crucio and imperio; he often threatens avada on the beautiful teen.

Anger fills me at this for Draconis takes this torture with open arms, grateful for the attention that he is often not granted. This treatment has covered my lords heart with a layer of icy coldness, voiding him of any emotion far from fear.

This is, perhaps, the reason for the hatred between the two lovers. When he offered his hand to Heathiel in friendship at the beginning of his first year he was torn between fear, pride, and hope. The injuries to his soul over rid the feeling of hope and caused his protective shield to block his true person. A shame, really. I almost broke my vow of secrecy when I saw the idiot blow it.

Heathiel, Lord of the Demons, is now known as Harry James Potter. He is the same height as Draconis, perhaps a half and inch taller with avada green eyes and, the opposite of the feminine Egyptian god, the body of a Greek god. Masculine but still a bit…..pretty boyish looking. His hair is black as night, messy and untamable reaching to the base of his neck in layers. To be sure my Lords are indeed gorgeous, but back to the point. I would not be surprised if you know of him. He is the boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world. He defeated Lord (if you can call him that) Voldemort when he was but one year old (Harry that is.)

My poor master also suffered a abusive childhood. Though no physical abuse, save for neglect, he was forced to do hard labor from a young age. This has taught him independence and hard working skills, but the pressure to save the world has left him wishing for freedom, he wants to be able to take care of someone, and have them take care of him. How do I know this? I am Circe, that's why.

I am getting tired of telling you of their past, for if you have known anything of this story you would not need to know of this information. Let us move to the present, where are our young lovers?

Harry laughed as Ron fell off the seat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. The Black-haired Gryffindor reached for another chocolate frog. He looked up as he heard the compartment door open and sneered at who he saw standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, ferret?" Ron asked, stepping toward the blonde intruder.

"No need to get nasty, weasel." Draco Malfoy spat back, then quickly brushed a strand of hair from his face. "I'm actually here to call a truce of sorts. I believe that our childish fighting should come to an end this year, it is petty and there are more important matters to attend to." He said this in a matter-of-fact voice and held out his hand toward Harry. When he didn't take it immediately Draco began to draw back. Quickly, Harry grabbed the smooth wrist, holding it still. He shook it carefully.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" He asked, Draco shrugged.

"I leave you alone, you leave me alone. What is there to lie about?"

I grabbed the moment to lock the door, grinning evilly. My lords would love this.

"Well, then cheers." He turned to leave, grabbing the handle and pulling. It didn't budge. Draco pulled again, nothing. He began frantically tugging at the door, performing Wingardium Leviosa, praying the door would open, the fates ignored his prayer.

"What did you do Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Why is it always my fault?" Draco sneered, sliding down to sit on the floor of the compartment.

"Because it's always you who causes all the trouble."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Potter." Draco sneered.

"Stop it you two, we're just going to have to deal with it until we get to school; try to get along." Hermione's voice was commanding, leaving the two without retorts.

The compartment fell into an uneasy silence, none of the participants willing to start a conversation, that is until Draco pulled a lighter from his pocket and proceeded to play with it. I laughed as the golden trio watched as Draco played with the fire, Hermione desperately trying to get Draco to stop. Heathiel could not hold back his smile as Draconis became hypnotized by the flame.

I remember when we first found out that the Lord of the Angels was in deed a pyromaniac. It was back when the war had first started.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Draconis and Circe flew from the Heavens down to Hell where they were to meet the leader of the demons and his second.

When they could first see the black gates of the House, Draconis stopped. "What is it my Lord?" Circe asked.

"It's so beautiful."

"What?"

"Can you not see it? The flames. They are so gorgeous." Draconis began to fly toward the fire, seeming to be mesmerized by the sight.

Circe raced to catch up with him, but could not reach him in time to stop him from touching the deadly velvet. Luckily for both of them, he was stopped by someone else.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, I hear angels are delicate."

Draco tuned to face the speaker, he then stopped in his tracks. The man he faced was beautiful. Long, black hair, green eyes, and a toned body only covered in a loose red shirt, similar to Draconis's white one, and a pair of black slacks, almost identical to Draconis's light blue.

The two stared at each other before the dark one bowed, his black wings stretching open in a welcome.

"I am Heathiel, Leader of the Demons. I welcome you to the inner circles of hell." Draconis snorted.

"What is it you find amusing?" Heathiel sneered. Circe hurriedly covered Draconis's mouth, preventing the retort from escaping.

"This is Draconis, Leader of the Angels. He is here to meet with you concerning the upcoming war." Circe smiled in what she hoped was an innocent way. Heathiel laughed.

"That is ironic, Lord of the Angels is obsessed with……..fire." This was said thoughtfully, "Interesting, but we are here for a meeting are we not? Follow me."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬I laughed slightly, but quickly muffled it. When I looked to see if anyone had seen I was relieved to find no one looking out the window with a look of confusion on their face, but as I was ducking down I saw Hermione raise and eyebrow at the space I had just been; I barely suppressed a groan.

The train came to a teetering stop, and I quickly unlocked the door. Converting to my spirit form, I shrank away into the shadows.

The group stumbled from the compartment; Draco put the lighter away, letting it fall into his pocket with a decisive clink.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped into a carriage, Neville and Luna were already sitting in the left-hand seat.

"There's only room for two of us." Hermione said, biting her lower lip.

"I'll find another compartment." Harry volunteered, he knew Ron wasn't about to give up his seat and he wouldn't force Hermione into it.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked, but before Harry could answer Ron said,

"Sorry Mate, meet you in the Great Hall."

Harry stepped from the carriage and headed to the one behind it, laughing when he heard Hermione yell at Ron to be more sensitive.

Opening the carriage door, he groaned as he saw the occupant. None other than Draco Malfoy (DUH!). Harry sat down opposite of Draco, refusing to look at the blonde.

I materialized, sitting in the storage space above the seats. This could get interesting, especially because Draconis was starting to play with his hair and Heathiel could never resist that. In fact………

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Shut up!" Heathiel hissed at Circe and Draconis who were giggling uncontrollably. They were sitting at the dinner table, trying to represent their fathers in front of the Leader of the Human world.

The two shut up for a few minutes until Draconis took down his hair. Heathiel glanced toward his boyfriend and didn't look away. As Draconis started to twist strands around his finger , Heathiel began to fidget. This continued for a larger part of the dinner until Heathiel (who was not known for his patience) finally snapped. He stood, grabbed the angel's hand and proceeded to drag the blonde to their chambers.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco turned to Harry and asked, "Does my hair look bad? I mean, it's been up all day and……." He trailed off at the stare he received from Harry.

"What?" Draco squirmed under Harry's gaze.

"Why did you grow your hair out?" Harry asked, not taking his gaze from Draco's.

"Why do you care?" Draco sneered. This seemed to snap Harry out of his trance and he turned his head away. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the ride. As they stood to leave, Draco turned,

"I like the feel of it." Then he promptly disappeared from view, blending in with the crowed of students pushing to get inside Hogwarts and away from the cold night air. Harry stood, frozen to the spot, in shock. Had Malfoy just spoken to him in a less then………..evil way? Maybe this truce thing would work.

Skit: Well, I hope you like!!!!! I was halfway through writing it and my computer crashed………….and I hadn't saved it!!!!!!!!!! OH THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs and hides under table

Draco: WEAKLINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Harry: Yeah…………….why am I dating a lunatic?

Draco: Because you loooooooooooooooooove me Jumps into Harry's arms and kisses him

Harry: Oh right…………………..

Skit: Peaking out from under table owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww snoggage!!!!!!! Anyway please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Preview: "What was that about?" Ron sneered, "You and the ferret are suddenly best mates are you?" Jealousy laced his voice. Harry sighed, "We were just talking."

"Since when do you and Slytherins 'Just talk'?"

"Stop it, Ron. Harry can talk to who he wants to talk to." Hermione said distractedly and she worked on the Hasslehoofs.

"Oh so now your on his side?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm not on anybody's side. For goodness sakes Ron, grow up!"

"FINE!" With that Ron began to sulk. Harry frowned, he knew Ron wasn't about to let it go that easily, but at the moment he would let it go. Maybe the peace would be kept, for now.


	2. Griffin

Chapter Two: Griffin

Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, surrounded by his hangings.

_Sleep, here sleepy sleepy sleepy, won't you be my friend. Arg, this is nuts I'm begging for sleep._

He groaned and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow. He closed his eyes, willing himself to lose consciousness. Finally the fates complied and he slipped into the world of dreams.

He found himself in the flame of the lighter Draco had held in the compartment. He felt strangely connected to the fire, like he could feel what it was feeling. It seemed to speak to him: first anger, then indifference, then finally calm. He watched it rise toward the sky, as if an angry fist cursing the heavens or begging forgiveness. He noticed the swirls of smoke that seemed to curl into hands, _God clapping_ He thought.

Then the fire faded, leaving behind a white void. It was strangely comforting, letting him be alone for a while, without the pressures of saving the world. He sat down, cross-legged, and waited for something to happen. It did.

Pictures began to form on the walls. Pictures of men. Harry gasped as he saw one who looked remarkably like him. The other boy, the one wrapped up in his arm, looked eerily like……………….._Malfoy?_

The pictures changed to a different scene. This one a girl was in the background, laughing as the blonde tried to dunk his look-alike.

The pictures continued to change, showing Harry visions of castles and kingdom, of happy times and sad times, and of……….erotic exchanged between the blonde and his 'twin'? He watched as the two lovers showed affection in very interesting……………_is that even possible?_……………..ways.

Finally, the screens went blank and Harry found himself alone. He sat, thinking, wondering what the hell was going on. When no answers came, he sighed. _It figures, even in dreams I end up with more questions then answers.._

I watched from his bedside, poor Heathiel, he has no idea what is to come. Well, atleast he knows of his past, though he might not know it is such. Perhaps we should take a look at out angel?

Draco twisted and turned, trying hard to escape the horror he was watching. So much blood, so much terror, but why? Why was it like this? He watched as a war raged on in front of him, until with a strangled scream he was pulled from his dream.

"Quiet, you'll wake the others." His eyes fluttered open meeting those of his dorm mate, Blaise.

"Shut up." Was his weak reply as he sat up. The dorm was black with night and Draco could hardly make out Blaise's outline.

"Well someone's grumpy." Blaise grinned. I smiled, he and Blaise had been good friends since their fathers had introduced them at one of their 'business meetings'.

"Blaise, for once in your life do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"GO AWAY!" Draco screamed, pushing Blaise toward his own four-poster bed. Blaise frowned, it wasn't like Draco to be angry at him.

"What's wrong Dragon?" He reverted back to Draco's nickname knowing that the blonde would soften.

"I don't know." Draco sighed and leaned back against his headboard, moving over to allow Blaise room to sit. "I just feel………different. Like I'm being watched by someone."

I gulped, he couldn't feel me………could he? I jumped from the windowsill at which I sat and rushed from the room. The powers would not like this at all.

The next morning Draco woke up with the feeling of being rather……….uncomfortable. Looking down he found that he and Blaise had fallen asleep, him lying slightly on top of Blaise. Groaning, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and quickly shook Blaise awake.

"What?" The blue eyed boy snapped.

"Get up you dolt! Class starts in half an hour!" The two hurriedly got ready throwing on the first thing they could find. Practically running to the Great Hall, Draco didn't notice Harry turning the corner and ran, head-first, into the black-haired boy.

"ow." Draco deadpanned. He looked down to see who he had landed on.

"It seems the more we try to stay apart the more we end up bumping into each other." Harry muttered, sitting up on his forearms, he rubbed his head and winced as he felt the large bump forming there.

"You ok, Potter?" Blaise asked, helping Draco off the Gryfindor. He nodded,

"Yeah, happens all the time." As he stood he felt a sharp pain in his side. Draco saw him wince.

"Come on, let's go see Madam Pomfrey. She'll give you a pain relieving potion for you head and your side and maybe and fix that mental problem." It was a cheap shot, but Draco was having trouble coming up with insults.

"Shut up, Malfoy." But the retort lacked emotion and Draco smirked.

"I'll tell your tag-a-longs." Blaise volunteered. Harry nodded, then stood, throwing his arm around Draco's shoulder using him for support.

When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey quickly proceeded to bandage Harry, feeding him potions for his head and rubbing salve over his bruised side. Draco sat calmly next to the nursing bed, watching her work and smirking as Harry flinched.

When she was done she said, "Now, you sit here for a minute while I get a few extra potions for you to use if the pain comes back. Do. Not. Move."

"But Madam Pomfrey, it's nothing really I……….." Harry tried to protest, but the nurse quieted him with a glare. Once she had left Harry turned to the blonde.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked, angrily.

"Nothing, just relishing your pain." Harry rolled his eyes. Then, grabbing his glasses, he jumped from the bed, pulling his satchel over her shoulder and started to the door.

"She told you not to leave." Draco's voice was snide, but Harry thought he could hear a slight undertone of worry and turned.

"Why do you care?" It was said as if he was amused, not just curious.

"If you leave before your healed and you get hurt I'LL be the one blamed." Once again Draco knew that it was weak, but he wasn't about to admit to being worried about the other boy.

"Whatever." Harry's voice had gone cold and he turned toward the door again, but Draco stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, just wait for Madam Pomfrey, okay?" It was meant to sound exasperated, but sounded more desperate then anything. Draco didn't know why, but he had the uncontrollable urge to make sure that Harry was alright.

I materialized on the bed, grinning. This was when it would get interesting. It reminded me of when the boys first started caring for each other. Would you like to see?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Heathiel, Roskales were eating dinner when a large crash was heard from the entrance hall and they heard Circe yell, "Hurry! Draconis has been hurt! Please help!" They rushed to meet the two, stopping when they got close enough to see the bloodied body of the angel lord.

"What happened?" Heathiel asked, examining the damage.

"We were on out way here to ask you about the truce treaty and we were attacked."

"By who?"

Here Circe began to stutter, she didn't seem to want to tell.

"Ummmm……………err………well, you see he………he kinda…………..ummm………"

"Tell me Circe." Heathiel snarled, wincing as he saw Draconis flinch. Circe sighed,

"Just a few demons who didn't like us on their turf, Riddle and Lucionius. They began to throw knives at my lord. They didn't touch me, but they hit him a few times." She began to slow near the end, noticing the look of anger that had clouded Heathiel's eyes.

"Roskales, kill them." It was a hissed order, but held as much force as if he had yelled it. Roskales hurriedly obeyed, flying off to find the evils.

Turning back to Draconis, Heathiel began to bandage him. Halfway through, Draconis began to stir. Opening his eyes, the young lord looked up at Heathiel and smiled, "You are foolish."

"Why's that?" Heathiel asked, finishing his bandaging.

"You do not know of the stories?" Draco asked, his smile wider. Heathiel shook his head.

"At the end of all the fairy tales, the damsel always kisses the hero." They had inched closer as they said this; Circe turned away, disgusted by the sheer cliché-ness of it all, but looked back at the next words.

"Well then, you might as well kiss me then." With as laugh Draconis closed the distance between the two and a moan escaped him as their lips met.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

They moved a bit faster then their reincarnations, but all good things come in time I suppose.

Harry was about to retort when Madam Pomfrey returned, carrying two bottle of potions.

"Now, put this on whenever the pain comes back. You have a few bruises, but that's all. It will be tender if you don't use the salve. Now, get to class you two."

She then headed into her office leaving the two boys to their own devices.

"Can I leave yet mum?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, and don't forget to change your underwear." Draco replied in a high, falsetto voice, sending them both into a fit of laughter. As they walked to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures, they continued to talk, teasing each other and discussing Quidditch.

Once they reached Hagrid's hut Draco handed him the note Madam Pomfrey had given them and went to stand with the Slytherins. Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the table where they were learning how to de-poison Hasslehoofs.

"What was that about?" Ron sneered, "You and the ferret are suddenly best mates are you?" Jealousy laced his voice. Harry sighed, "We were just talking."

"Since when do you and Slytherins 'Just talk'?"

"Stop it, Ron. Harry can talk to who he wants to talk to." Hermione said distractedly and she worked on the Hasslehoofs.

"Oh so now your on his side?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm not on anybody's side. For goodness sakes Ron, grow up!"

"FINE!" With that Ron began to sulk. Harry frowned, he knew Ron wasn't about to let it go that easily, but at the moment he would let it go. Maybe the peace would be kept, for now.

Skit: Well, I hope you liked it! Hahaha, it's kinda short………but that's ok. I'll write more soon, bye my luvvies! Read and Review!!!!!!

Draco: Foamy!!!!

Harry: ohhhhh Skit you shouldn't have done that

Skit: why not?

Draco: I LOVE FOAMY!!!!!!!!!

Harry: more then you love me?

Draco:………………….I don't know

Harry: Pouting I hate you Skit

Skit:………………….

Preview: no preview yet


	3. Angel

Skit: HAHA chapter three meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Draco: Harry?

Harry:………

Draco: Skit where's Harry?

Skit: ummmmmm, I think he went to play with Foamy

Harry: DIE! YOU STUPID SQUERRELL HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BOYTOY! I WORKED HARD FOR HIM

Draco: Harry! Harry! Let go! Leave FOAMY alone!

Skit: o………………….k Disclaimer in chapter one

Chapter Three: Angel

Harry sat, cross-legged, next to the hearth where a raging fire was blazing. Sighing, he looked toward Hermione, who returned his gaze with a sympathetic look.

"You know Ron, Harry. I don't think he can control it. He'll come around soon, you know he always does." Harry nodded, though not really listening to her words. His gaze had traveled back to the flames and he was pulled back into the memory of his dreams.

"Herm, what do you think about dreams?" He didn't look at the girl, just stared into the fire.

"What about them?"

"Do they mean anything?" He finally turned to look at Hermione who gasped when she saw that the color of his brilliant orbs had changed. They were now the color of red, smoldering like the dangerous velvet that had seduced the man earlier.

"Harry, how long have you been able to do that?" She stepped toward Harry, removing his glasses to show the sight more clearly.

"Do what?"

"Change color, look! Reflecto Minere!" She flicked her wand in a circular motion, seemingly drawing a mirror in the air. Harry gasped, looking at his eyes with curiosity.

"Dunno, this is the first time it's happened. Could have to do with the potions Madam Pomfrey gave me earlier." Hermione nodded in agreement, but didn't look convinced. Standing, she straightened her skirt and started toward the portrait whole.

"Where are you off to?" Harry asked, beginning to follow her.

"The library." She stepped out of view and the sound of her shoes clinking against the tile floor faded, leaving Harry with nothing better to do then resume sitting next to the fire.

As he watched the flame, he felt himself dropping off into sleep. Almost curious, he welcomed the darkness somehow knowing his questions would be answered this night.

As the darkness faded into the white room he had occupied just the night earlier Harry noticed a change. A single rose lay in the place where he had sat, as if marking it.

A smile graced his otherwise confused features as he sat down in the place of the rose. Immediately, the visions returned.

He saw the men again. This time there was no kissing, no………it was a more passionate attraction, far deeper then skin deep.

It showed fights, arguments, talks, whispers, and once a grave though Harry could not see the name. Halfway through, however, he was interrupted with a strange whisper coming from behind him.

"Do you recognize me?" It asked. Harry whirled, then gasped at what he saw. They were standing about three feet away from him, the taller, dark haired man stood with his arms wrapped around the blonde man's waist. They stood together, one almost protective of the other.

Harry couldn't speak. This was just so………so surreal. How could they………..what who? He felt his head start to pound and he felt slightly dizzy.

"Whoa, don't faint on us." said the blonde look-alike. This didn't help.

"I'm going to assume that you know who we are?" The taller man asked, releasing the blonde and moving to stand in front of the shocked Gryffindor.

"Err… no." Was his blunt reply and the man laughed.

"I am Lord Heathiel, Lord of the Demons."

"Ha! More like Lord of the Dead. Your no Demon lord anymore!"

"And this," Heathiel said with slight annoyance in his voice, "Is Lord Draconis, has been Lord of the angels." Harry snorted at this.

"Hey, you want our help or not?" Sneered Draconis. Harry smiled sheepishly,

"Why would I need your help?"

Did you not notice the evil man that's been trying to kill you since you were about one?" Heathiel asked, conversationally. Harry frowned a little at this, but found no malice in his double's voice.

"I suppose… but how do I know… wait! You're just part of a dream! You don't even exist!"

"Oh, now that hurts!" Draconis rolled his eyes, " Fine, we will leave you to yourself… for now." Harry's eyes narrowed at the lack of fight, but didn't see a point with arguing with a few figments of his imagination.

He blinked and soon found himself in his bed, back in his room. 'If it was just a dream,' he wondered, 'then where did this rose come from?'

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Skit: short I know, but oh well!

Draco: I WASN'T IN IT! grabs papers and begins to frantically flip through them

Harry: Shh.. Its ok….shh rocks Draco back and forth

Skit: awww! I lurve h/c sex!

Draco and Harry: blanches


End file.
